Walk-in cold rooms, such as walk-in coolers, freezers, or other refrigerated environments, are common in various industries, including supermarkets and grocery stores, commercial kitchens, and other food service facilities. These cold rooms typically have one or more access doors for entry and exit.
A problem associated with the mounting of these types of doors is that their thicknesses may vary. As such, the hinges that mount the door to the door jamb may have different offsets to accommodate for the different sized doors, the offset being the distance between the outside of the door and the outside of the door jamb. This problem requires that a manufacturer design and produce several offset sized hinges which increases the cost of manufacturing.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a hinge that will allow for differently sized doors to be mounted utilizing the properly offset sized hinge to insure proper closing and sealing of the door against the door jamb. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.